A Past Revealed
by Tweak The Ears
Summary: Kagome a Seamstress has an interesting past will it be revealed when she is called to the castle? plez review (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters

Chapter 1  
  
She was running as fast as her legs would carry her. Her feet thudding on the ground with every step she took. The 8 year old knew something had to be wrong with her mother when she didn't come to her room after a half an hour and tell her a story and tucked her in like she would every night. She had finally reached her mothers bedroom door there were roses carved into the door the handle was made of crystal. She wasted no time opening the door to see what was wrong. What she saw next was some thing she would never forget…  
  
Kagome bolted up from her bed the blanket that she slept with tangled up around her body. Her face was covered in sweat and her face was as pale as the snow that was falling outside her window. 'it was only a dream' she repeated to her self over and over again. While in the back of her mind she knew it was true, she knew that her mother was dead and it was all Ki…  
  
Her thoughts were thoughts were interrupted with a loud knock on her door. She got up put a robe on and went from her room into the dinning room/kitchen/shop. She was a seamstress and she sewed beautiful dresses for nobles men for a living. This was what she has been doing for a little less than 8 years. She went to the door and answered it. It was one of the kings servants. It was a boy with dark brown hair it was tied in to a ponytail at the nape of his neck, "excuse me miss are u sure I haven't died and gone to heaven and am now standing in front of an beautiful angel?"  
  
"O, Miroku you are such a flirt, anyway there must be some reason you are here", Kagome said trying to hide the blush that was threatening to make its self noticeable.  
  
"what cant a man just come to talk with a beautiful woman without having a reason to see her"  
  
"a man can you cant, so what is it that you want?"  
  
"well you found me out. Anyway I was sent here to tell you that lady Mitsue and lady Rin want you to make dresses for them. For Rins celebration ball. Because her and lord Sesshomaru are getting married in a week. So they told me to give you these pieces of fabrics as samples of what they want. And to tell you that you are to be there later to day." he had handed her to silk samples of fabric one was a peachy pink the other was an icy blue.  
  
"Alright I'll see you later." and with that he left heading back to the castle and she went to the store still in her robes to get the fabrics she would need to make the dresses.  
  
--------The fabric store------  
  
"Hello Mr. Shippou. Its good to see you again. I need 10 yards of these two types of fabrics."  
  
"Its good to see you to Kagome," he extended his hand and waited till she put the two pieces of fabric in his hand he examined them and then went into the back room and returned five minuets later with the twenty yards of fabric in his hand. "all right that comes to $143." she handed him the money and he graciously handed over the fabrics.  
  
As she exited the store she waved over her shoulder and said her goodbyes and headed home so that she could journey to the castle.  
  
But before she could go she would have to make her self presentable in front of the ladies and lords. She bathed and got into her simplest and most elicit dress she had ever made for herself. It was a dark green with a golden embroidery that went down the V neck and was copied down to were her waist was. It showed her curves perfectly until it got to the waist and then it flared out. She did nothing to her hair she just let I flow down her back. It was a little longer then her shoulders. Then she put a cloak on to keep her warm. She put everything that she would need into a bag like thing and draped it across her shoulders. She walked out to the stables and got her horses ready it was a black stallion named shadow.  
  
She pulled herself up and got into a comfortable spot. She was not like other women she did not side saddle. She grabbed the rains and galloped out of the stable. The castle was up the rode in the distance it was a 30 minute travel on horses and one hour by walking. She was going so fast that the hood of her cloak flew off 5 minutes into riding. Her hair flew in the breeze like a black river flowing through a valley on a cold winter morning. The winter air stung her face a little but nothing she couldn't handle.  
  
When she finally got there the guards stopped her and asked the reason for her being here.  
  
"I am here to make dresses for Lady Rin and Lady Mitsue," she explained. And with that they let her in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She went to the stables and left her horses there. She approached the door to the main hall and was greeted by busy servants. One approached her. The woman had beady red eyes black hair pulled into a bun. Kagome knew her to be Kagura. Kagura held out a hand so that she could take Kagome's cloak and put it away. Kagome took off her cloak and offered a small smile. Once she had disappeared Kagome started walking up the familiar steps of the castle. She wasn't watching where she was walking and walked right in to someone.

  
Else were in the castle to brothers could be seen fighting. It was not a real battle but more for fun. Both were equally matched when it came to swords so they decided to go into hand to hand combat.

"come now little brother were is your cocky attitude now," the feminine looking male chuckled as he pinned his younger brother against the wall only to be thrown away.

"Keh," was all he said in response to his brother. Before they were interrupted by a beautiful young lady with brown hair tied into a high pony tail and brown eyes to match with red eye shadow.

" Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha lunch is being served in the main dinning hall,' she said abruptly.

They nodded their heads and Sesshomaru told the young women they would be down in a few minute. And with that she left.

" Inuyasha you are lucky we were interrupted by Sango. Otherwise you would have lost to me," Inuyasha just glared at the retreating form hoping to make a hole in the back of his head but failing in doing so.  
  
-----(---

The person she had run into had long white hair that went down to his feet, golden eyes that match the sun but with much more beauty. The person she had run into was Lord Inutaisha ruler of the western lands. Fear was all you could hear in Kagome's voice when she finally did speak. "F-forgive me M'lord. I-I should h-have looked were I was going." she stammered as she spoke these words. He just chuckled and held out his hand taking hold of hers and pulling her to her feet with no trouble at all.

"No need to worry your self you are forgiven." he said with a bit of amusement in his voice. While he was known to be kind he was also known as a feared demon. She just nodded her head sheepishly.

"Could you tell me were I might fined Lady Mitsue and Lady Rin?" He lifted his head to the air and took a big sniff and pointed to the room to witch they were in. she thanked him and walked to the room.  
  
The room was Rins bed room it was a lavender color with flowers all over the place. In the middle of the room was a four poster bed. It had white lacey blankets with flowers embroidered on it. All together it was the size of her house and more.

Rin noticed Kagome's face and giggled, "you like?' Kagome nodded sheepishly.

Once Kagome stopped gawking she asked whose dress she was making first.

"You are making Rins first," Mitsue said in a kind motherly tone that reminded Kagome of her own mother. She shook her head 'this is no time to be thinking of the past'.

Once Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were finished with there lunches they headed outside with their swords to continue their training. The castle grounds were covered in snow. The brothers took there fighting stances. The sound of melt clanking through out the court yard. The fight would rage on for hours wile the brothers just shouted insults at each other.

It took a little over an hour for Kagome to finish Rins dress. It was made out of the pick silk. The sleeves of the dress reached her elbows and then flared out and reached her wrist. It had a V neck and in the back of the dress was a large bow.

Mitsue asked for a dress similar and after a little more that an hour she was finished the only differences were that Mitsue had an icy blue and hers had longer sleeves that flared out at the end.

Once finished she got her cloak and headed outside she saw the brothers fighting. She had heard them while she was up in Rins room. She watched as Sesshomaru made the final blow and sent Inuyasha's sword flying. It landed right in front of Kagome.

"Lord Inuyasha if I may speak," he nodded she continued, "you shouldn't let your brothers words get to you. Because when you do you charge into battle with blindness. Causing you to just swing aimlessly at your opponent. Which will just get you into trouble when you are in a real battle.

"she right you know." Sesshomaru stated.

"Keh, what do you know. Your just a girl. You couldn't beat me even if I went easy on you." Inuyasha said ignoring his brothers comment.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked, "because if it is I never back out of a challenge. And I have never lost before and I will not go easy on you and you will wish that you had headed warnings,'" she just smirked when she saw the look on his face.

"bring it on wench. Choose a weapon," he smirked as he watch her eyebrows twitch in frustration. But she did not pick a weapon but she just held out her hands and a glow in the shape of a sword came from her hands. The glowing died down and now it was Kagome's turn to smirk.

" I don't need your weapons I have my own," she unsheathed her sword and it turned into a giant fang like sword Inuyasha gawked for a minute.

"I'm surprised that you can even hold up that thing but you know what they say size isn't everything. But just for you I shall use the sword my father gave me. It called the tetsusaiga."

"That's nice, I like to call my sword Sinceago you may of read about it in a book but judging by the look on your face I can tell you cant read."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Now lets see if he takes to heart what I have said about not letting peoples words get to him. I suppose we shall see.' they got into battle stances they were both waiting to see who would make the first move. It was Inuyasha he brought his sword down but Kagome quickly countered by blocking. Kagome stabbed the sword in to the ground then as Inuyasha was coming after her she balanced herself on the handle of the sword and as Inuyasha attacked he didn't relies this till it was to late and had past her. As he had his back turned she kicked him and he had his face planted into the ground. She could have beaten Inuyasha quiet a few times but she just kept fighting. They continued this for what seemed like hours. They had attracted a crowed by now amongst them was Lady Mitsue ,Lady Rin ,Lord Inutaisha, Lord Sesshomaru ,Miroku ,and Sango ,and some other servants. But neither paid any mined to there audience.

that's when Kagome felt a familiar dark aura atop the roof. She looked up and sure enough there sat the man in the baboon pelt.

Inuyasha took this time hit her sword out or her hand. It took Kagome a wile to relies what had happened. "Keh I told you a women couldn't beat me,"

But before she could respond to what he had said she saw a root like thing heading strait for lady Mitsue she broke out of the hold Inuyasha had on her and once again held out her hands and this time a bow and arrow appeared in her hands. She rushed in front of Lady Mitsue and released the arrow but before it could hit its target the root thing pierced her stomach. She didn't get the full blast because the arrow she shot finally hit its mark. 'Damn I should have sensed his aura sooner' by the time that thought went through her mind she was already on her back lying in the snow and a puddle of her own blood. She saw people circled around her she saw there mouths moving but heard nothing and that was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

Inuyasha was surprised to say at the least when he had beaten Kagome usually there was a distraction like one of the maids telling him his mother wished to see him. Or something like that. But he saw her looking somewhere else and so took it as his chance to throw her sword out of her hands. But he noticed she paid no mind and broke out of the hold he had on her. For the second time that day her hands glowed and at an inscrutable speed she was in front of his mother aiming at something on the roof. that's when he noticed a white thing on the roof of the castle and the root thing that was coming out of it heading strait for her. She released an arrow that was covered in green energy before it made contact with the white thing she was hit with root. Bye the time she had hit the ground she was already in a puddle of her own blood.

Lady Mitsue was the first one to react, "W-we should get her inside to see the doctor." everyone nodded in agreement. Inuyasha was the one to pick her up. He carried her bridle style into the castle. Lord Inutaisha led the way to a guest room. Inuyasha set her down on the bed. By now the bleeding had slowed considerably.

"Everyone get back to work." ordered Inutaisha hesitantly everyone left until only Sesshomaru , Rin, Inutaisha , Mitsue and Inuyasha remained. Soon there was a knock on the door and the doctor came into the room.

Kaede entered the room to which she was summoned to what she saw on the bed horrified her. There was a young girl around the age of sixteen lying unconscious on the bed and already the bed was stained with her blood. It took a minute for her to regain her voice but when she spoke her voice was harsh "What has happened to this child,"

This time Inuyasha spoke, "We were having a sword fight then she got distracted so I won. But then she ran in front of mother and shot an arrow at the roof but then a root thing hit her stomach but she didn't get the full blow because by then the arrow had hit the umm…. Thing." Kaede just nodded her head and waved everyone out of the room. Once again hesitant everyone left leaving Kaede to tend to Kagome. The first thing she did was to make sure that the cut was not infected which it surprisingly wasn't. the she cleaned the wound and wrapped in gauze. Then she changed Kagome's outfit. It was just a nice white night gown. And then she left. There were two people waiting outside Lady Mitsue and Lord Inuyasha.

  
As if reading there minds she answered their question, "she shall be fine her lose of blood will cause her to be out for a few days but the she shall be fine." and with that said she leafed down the hall to tend to other patients. 'how strange her wound was already starting to heal just like a demon or a half-demons would.'

Inuyasha was the first to enter the room. He saw her sleeping form under the blankets. Mitsue soon followed the first thing she noticed was that some of her blankets were covered in blood. " We should get her more blankets because hers are covered in blood." Inuyasha just nodded his head and leafed to go get more blankets. Mitsue waited till she was sue he was out of site, " I want to thank you for risking your life to save me and I hope you get better soon."

" I-I'm su-sure I'll live." came a raspy voice from the bed, " I-I have h-had worse. In the village w-we are attacked con-constantly by the very same man. "

"You shouldn't be talking you need your rest," was all Mitsue could say. The door opened and in came Inuyasha with the new blankets. He handed them to Mitsue and left. She took the old blankets off and replaced them with the new ones that Inuyasha had brought.

"Th-thank you." Mitsue just nodded her head and left her to sleep in peace. In the room Kagome was already asleep with the new blankets.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to the sun shining in her eyes and Kaede unwrapping her bandages. " Y-your wound is almost completely healed! How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know but it has happen before." was all Kagome could say. While still surprised by Kagome's abnormal healing she continued to wrap her up. Then she left. And a servant came in. "S-Sango!?"  
  
"Lady K-Kagome!?" Sango said a bit surprised by who was lying in front of her. She hadn't seen Kagome in eight years, "I.. Umm am suppose to pick out a dress for you and if you were well enough I was suppose to send you down to breakfast."  
  
"alright, but please don't call me lady. They don't know about that.. well not yet anyway." she added that last part as an after thought.  
  
"I cant believe it was eight years since Kikyou killed your moth… I mean Queen Higurashi….  
  
-----Flashback-  
Once Kagome opened the door to her mothers room she saw something that would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.  
  
"Kikyou why, why did you kill my mother?" the eight year old Kagome said with tears trailing down her face. There in front of her was her mothers dead body and Kikyou her step sister with a bloody knife in her hands. Then suddenly the door slammed open it was her sep father or in other words Kikyou's father.  
  
"What happed here?" his voice boomed through out the room.  
  
But before Kagome had a chance to talk Kikyou stepped in, " It was Kagome she stabbed her mom she was crazy so that she didn't kill me I took the knife out of her hands. Then I came over to check on Lady Higurashi and found that she was dead." she had to force a tear.  
  
"Kagome GET OUT I give you until morning to pack your things and get out I shall send you with some money and one of the maids… Sango shall accompany you.  
  
------End flashback-----  
  
"So what happed after we got split up?" Kagome was couriers to what had happened after they had split up after a fight with a bear demon.  
  
"Well… I got a job here and about a week after I started working here I had heard that the southern lands had been given to them until you had become of coming age then your… um true from would show. And you would have some sort of aura around you that would help priestess find you. By the way when is your sixteenth birthday?"  
  
"Umm…in two days. Wait I'm not ready to be queen of the southern lands!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper as not to alarm the demons that might be right out side in the hall way.  
  
"shh… calm down maybe they wont find out." Sango exclaimed. She and Kagome had been friends since they were two and she knew Kagome despised being royalty with a passion. The only thing or person she hated more was Kikyou.  
  
" I hope that they don't. but then again I kind of hope that they do." 'that will show Kikyou' , "by the way what ever happened to Kikyou?"  
  
"Umm…I… I mean that is to say…" Sango was stuttering with her answer. Kagome just glared at her. "fine she is coming over today and spending time with the family." Kagome could do nothing in response she just stood there and stared her mouth opening and closing a few times. She almost looked like a fish. "so… anyway moving along what outfit would you like to where?" She quickly changed the subject.  
  
Kagome got up without a word and headed over to the closet. She opened it and searched for the simplest dress she could fined. It was a white and peachy pink dress with purls sewed in. she stayed silent as Sango came over a got her dressed and did her hair. It was in a messy bun with two strands that hung in her face. She slid her shoes on and followed Sango to the dinning hall. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
I'm soooo happy I got 3 reviews so far and it was on the internet for 1 day. And ill try to make the chapters longer  
  
O I don't own Inuyasha I for got to mention that in some of the other chapters  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They made there way to the dinning hall in silence. The silence was making Sango uncomfortable. She new that Kagome hated Kikyou for what she did and got upset whenever she was around but did she have to be so quiet. 'I wounded whatever happened to the bubbly little girl that I use to know. Oh I know Kikyou came.' Sango let a sigh escape her lips. This caught Kagome's attention and brought her out of her thoughts. And then Sango stopped outside a large door.  
"Alright were hear." Sango said to Kagome who looked nerves. And she had a good reason to be she hadn't eaten with the royal family since she had been the princess of the southern lands and that was eight years ago. She gave Kagome a reassuring smile and opened the door to let her in.  
  
Everyone was already sitting and waiting for the food to be served so that they could start eating. Mitsue stopped her conversation with her husband and looked up with a bright cheerful smile on her face. "good morning."  
  
"Good morning," Kagome replied hesitantly. She walked over towards the only seat available and it happened to be right next to Inuyasha. After she was seated everyone went on with their conversations. (A/N: seating arrangements Inutaisha at the head of the table Mitsue Sesshomaru and Rin to his right. And Inuyasha and Kagome to his left.) ----(---  
  
"I've got the perfect idea how to pay back Kagome for saving my life." Mitsue exclaimed excitedly to her husband.  
  
"Oh yeah and what is your great idea?" he was thankful that Kagome had saved his wife and was having trouble thinking of a way to repay her.  
  
"We can invite her to Sesshomaru and Rin's party," she explained happy that she had come up with the idea.  
  
"That would be a great idea." He smiled he turned to Sesshomaru and Rin and discussed the situation with them Rin was happy and Sesshomaru was happy (though he wont show it) that Rin was happy so he agreed.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "You know we never did finish our sword match."  
  
"What talking about you won fair and square by knocking the sword out of my hands." she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"You were distracted and if we counted that as a win then you would have won many of times." he countered and it was true every time they would start a fight someone would interfere. She considered this for a second and then answered.  
  
"would you like to continue today?" she questioned raising an eye brow.  
  
"are you crazy your only human and even for a demon it would take at least two days and three days at the most to completely heal." he snapped she started giggling.  
  
"Awww is Inuyasha concerned about me?" she asked between fits giggles.  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about I-I just don't want blood all over the place," was Inuyasha's intelligent answer. Seeing Inuyasha struggle with his answer just made her laugh harder that is until the door opened revealing a women with long dark black hair, with chocolate brown eyes but unlike Kagome's warm ones the looked icy and cold and her personality probably the same way. Her skin looked unnaturally pale like she had been deprived of sunlight. She was wearing a very puffy dress that was black with red embroidery. She wore very gaudy jewels.  
  
"For give me for being lat-Kagome?" she said the name with venom .  
  
"Kikyou how are you?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth sarcasm dripping with each word. Everyone was looking between the two who were now glaring at each other. Inutaisha cleared his throat and the two looked up , "forgive me Lord Inutaisha." Kagome's apologized while Kikyou did nothing. No one noticed that a maid had just brought in a extra chair and was now walking away.  
  
"have a seat Kikyou ,next to Rin." Rin was not to found of Kikyou and her cold personality so she usually stayed out of her way when she was here. But Kikyou wouldn't usually be near anyone but Inuyasha. She would hang all over him and anyone with half a brain could tell he would rather die then be any were near her.  
  
Once Kikyou was seated the servants began to bring in the food. There was sausage, eggs, ham and much more. Kagome had eggs and ham with some apple juice.  
  
"Kagome," Kagome looked up to see who had called her name it was Mitsue she had on one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen. " I have a great idea of how to repay you for saving my life."  
  
"You don't-"  
  
She was cut off by Mitsue. " yes I do, anyway you can come to Rin and Sesshomaru's engagement ball. And I wont take no for an answer." and the bright smile stayed on her face the whole time.  
  
"I umm… alright" she couldn't say no to Mitsue she was after all queen.  
  
After breakfast Mitsue sent a servant to get Kagome. She knocked on the door that lead to the main bed room. Mitsue told her to come in.  
  
The room was a painted blue. The bed was a canapé the blankets were blue with gold flowers around the edges. There were end tables on each side of the bed which had candles on each. The wardrobe was made of oak and it was dark. All in all it was a very beautiful room.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" she her Mitsue giggle at her nervousness.  
  
"yes just have a seat." she sat down across from her. " today we are giving you a break from sewing and have someone else make you a dress." she said happily. "ok follow me" she did as she was told. 'it will be nice to have someone else making me a dress' They walked down the hall to Kagome's room. There was a young women about twenty standing there her red hair tied into a high pony tail. She had pretty emerald green eyes. "Hi I'm Minkei. I heard your name was Kagome I've heard of you your one of the best gown makers in the kingdom."  
  
"Umm… I guess I didn't know I was that well known." she stuttered she didn't think that to many people new about her.  
  
"Anyway lets get started" she pulled out a stool and motioned for her to come over. Then she started taking measurements. Then she started to the actual dress and then after an hour she started putting on the finishing touches. When it was done it looked beautiful. It was sky blue with gold flowers all over it was formfitting and to put it simply it was perfect.

Once she were finished she walked out and look at the setting sun. it was beautiful the pink and that orange that covered the sky like an ocean. She watched till it was competely gone then went in to go to bed she wasnt particularly hungry. tomarrow was her sixteenth birthday she would be of coming age. she sighed at that thought and headed inside. she noticed the growing pain coming from her stomch. it was probobly because of all the walking around. she ignored it an went in side. sleep came easy that night.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Weee chapter 6  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters  
  
I must thank one of my reviewers for this idea. Thanks Pixie Jones  
  
And thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was early morning when Kagome was awoken from a pounding on her door. She new instantly who it was and was reluctant to let her in. "Come in." she finally said. With the ok to come in Kikyou slammed open the door and stomped over to Kagome.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" this question just mad Kagome roll her eyes.  
  
"Well I was sleep-" she was cut off by a red faced Kikyou.  
  
"that's not what I meant." she stated with anger in her voice.  
  
"Well after you murdered my mother I moved hear and became a seamstress." was Kagome's calm answer. Once again that was not the answer Kikyou wanted.  
  
"You- you are so infuriating I should have killed you and not your mother." once she realized what she had said she covered her mouth with her hands and quickly corrected herself with a lame excuse. " I-I me-mean that th-the person sho-should have killed you."  
  
Outside of Kagome's room Rin went to go see what all the noise was she was about to knock when something stopped her.  
  
"You- you are so infuriating I should have killed you and not your mother." there was a pause. " I-I me-mean that th-the person sho-should have killed you." Rin new whose voice that was it was Kikyou's. she quickly ran down the hall into her room and slammed the door she would tell Sesshomaru about this later .  
  
While Kikyou rambled on about something. Kagome wonder if her scenes were getting better cause she could have sworn she heard someone run down the hall and close the door. She shook the feeling off and brought her attention back to Kikyou who was now rambling on about hoe Kagome will have to stay out of her way and if she didn't then she would get angry. Kikyou would always make threats like that but she was to lazy to go through with them.  
  
"I get the point, now if you don't mind I have to get dressed for breakfast and Kaede should be coming soon to change my bandages. So good by your royal pain in my ass." Kikyou was stunned to say at the least that Kagome had cursed at her. While she was I her stunned state Kagome pushed her out the door.  
  
After a few minutes Kaede knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer. Mumbling about stupid argent half demons. This made Kagome giggle knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Come here child I must check ye wounds." Kagome came over and lifted the night gown she unwrapped the bandages only to find that there was no more wound. "are ye sure ye don't have any demon blood in ye?" Kagome nodded her head she never paid any head to it when it happen before she actually liked it but it would only happen if the wound was life threatening. Kaede left so Kagome could get dressed. Soon Sango walked in to assist Kagome in getting dressed. She choose a dark maroon dress her hair in the same style as yesterdays.  
  
When she was done Kagome turned around and gave Sango a warm smile. "Why are you so happy?" Sango was confused Kagome was never happy when Kikyou was around.  
  
"Kikyou and I were talking this morning and she accidentally shouted she killed my mother and I think I heard someone start running and then slam a door so I think someone heard." she was happy to say at the least while no one thought that she killed her mother no one believed that it was Kikyou. This made Sango happy to because she was always getting picked on by Kikyou for being a servant.  
  
As Kagome left to go down and get breakfast she was stopped by Rin. Rin asked that if Kagome had the time if she could talk to her after breakfast. She agreed to meet her later in her room. They headed down to breakfast talking about the ball later to night.  
  
Once down in the dinning they noticed that they were early and that the only other person there was Inutaisha. He smiled warmly at them revealing fangs and then noticed a change in Kagome's scent it had a tint of dog but as soon as it was there it was gone. He shook it off he new that her and his son Inuyasha like to have fights so naturedly there scents would intertwine. But if he could see auras he would have surely seen the demonic aura that surrounded her.  
  
After Rin and Kagome came Mitsue than Sesshomaru then Inuyasha and lastly Kikyou who took a seat next to Inuyasha. (seating order Inutaisha to his right Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome to his left Mitsue, Inuyasha, Kikyou). Breakfast went by with nothing out of the ordinary and an occasional glare from Kikyou and Kagome. 


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
Sry about not updating but I was moving  
  
Anyway I don't own Inuyasha or his friends  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After breakfast Kagome followed Rin into her room there Sesshomaru was waiting for them. "have a seat." he said in his cool stoic voice she did as she was told Rin took a seat next to her. "earlier this morning Rin told me that you and Kikyou were having a 'conversation' is that correct?" Kagome nodded her head. And he continued. "and Rin told me that she over heard Kikyou say that she should have killed you instead of your mother. And then stuttered to make up a lie." Kagome nodded for him to continue. "you do know that murder is not prohibited unless cleared by the ruler or in this case my father. So there are two things we want to know. One is this true. And two who was your mother." she want expecting the last question so her moth hung open for a moment till.  
  
Once she regained her posture she answered the first question "yes it is true she killed my mother." she looked down at the ground when it was time to answer the second question. But lucky her she didn't have to a servant came in. 

"Forgive me for intruding but your preparations for to night must be started so please go to your own room lord Sesshomaru and Kagome you wont be needed till later." with that she turned around and left.  
  
"We shall continue this conversation later." and he tuned to leave followed by Kagome. As they left another servant came in. and closed the door behind Kagome.  
  
As she walked down the hall she bumped into another person. She waited for the impacted with floor but it never came instead there was a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. As the mystery person put her on her feet she looked into the golden eyes of her savvier and realized it was Inuyasha.  
  
" hey wench you should watch out were your going." she nodded dumbly. He noticed anther sent intertwined with hers. It was that of a dog demons at first he thought it might have been his. But then he sniffed again and it turned out to be a sent that he never smelled before but before he could ask why there was demon in her sent it disappeared. Maybe it was one of the servants there were quiet a few that he had never seen or smelt before. Or maybe he should ask his dad. Yeah he would do that later.  
  
He looked down into her confused chocolate eyes and spoke. "anyway Sango is looking for you. She's in the library . Do you know were it is."  
  
"Yes I know exactly were it is." and with that she went past Inuyasha while headed to his fathers accommodations.  
Once there he stood outside his fsthers door he was about to knock when there was a voice and it told him to come in. once in he took a seat across from where his father was seated . "what is troubling you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha told him what happened in the hall. "the samething happened this morning at breakfast when she first walked in."  
  
"Is it possible for demons to hide there sents?" he asked after a few minutes of scilence.  
  
"No it is impossible unless they had a barrier which can only be made by very powerful mikos." but there was one other explanacion for it. "Inuyasha I want you to find out who her parents where." Inuyasha gave him a questioning gaze. "I have one other thought as to why this maybe happening. But before I tell you I want you to find out who they were."  
  
"Yes father." and with that he left.  
  
----(---  
  
Kagome maneuvered her way through the mass of halls to the library. As told there was Sango waiting there. There was a smile plastered on her face. "So who was the one who over heard you conversation?"  
  
"It was Rin and she told Sesshomaru and he asked me the name of mother." eminently the smile vanished. Sango knew that they would either laugh at her and call her a liar or they would believe her and she would become queen.  
  
She decided to change the subject and told her how the ball room was going to look and what kind of music they were going to play. By the time she was done telling her a maid came in announcing that they were waiting for Kagome so they could dress her and do her hair. They said there goodbyes.  
  
Once she got into her room they eminently started to drag her to the bathing area. They washed her hair with something that smelled like apples. Then they dried her hair. Once it was dried they started curling her hair. While some were doing that others where putting some color on her face. Though she didn't need a corset they put one on her anyway. They put about three under dresses on before they put the actual dress on.  
  
She walked through the halls once more and made her way to the ball room. When she got there a servant opened the door for her. She gave her thanks and walked in. as soon as she walked in she felt out of place while she had been to some before that had been eight years ago. She could hear people pointing and whispering. She just walked to a excluded corner and watched as people piled into the ballroom. Then Inuyasha walked in he was scanning the room for someone then his eyes landed on her and he gave a grin. And he started walking over to her but before he could get to her a man with midnight black hair pulled into a pony tail and beautiful blue eyes walked in front of her.  
  
"I'm Kouga would you like to dance?" he gave her a cocky grin that showed his fangs.  
  
"no I'm waiting for someone." as if on cue Inuyasha came up behind Kouga. He took Kagome's hand and lead her to the dance floor. She was surprised at first as was everyone else but then she relaxed. She smiled up at him a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. "thanks I needed rescuing."  
  
"keh your welcome." was his replied for about a minute no one talked. But then Inuyasha broke the silence. " Kagome can I ask you a question that has been bothering me for a while now?"  
  
"Umm… sure" she hoped it had nothing to do with her parents because right now she was still a commoner and it is impossible to lie to a demon they can smell it in your scent that you are scared of being found out.  
  
"who where your parents and how did they die." as soon as she heard the word parents she found interest in the floor. She could remember right away how her mother died but it took her a few moments to remember how her father died. But when she remembered a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Inuyasha watched as her head dropped at the mention of her parents and a few moments later a tear slid down her cheek. Then she spoke. "my father was murdered but they never found the killer his body was sliced in half when we found him. And my mother was stabbed right in front of me by my step sister and she blamed it on me. her father believed his daughter and sent me out of the house." as she said this there were a few tears that slid down her cheeks. Inuyasha's heart clenched as he watched her cry.  
  
"but who were they" he asked again in a soft and gentle voice.  
  
"Mir and Jade Higurashi." she answered his question quietly. The name sounded familiar from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on where he had heard it. but he dropped the thought and looked a t the crying girl in front of him. He lead her off the dance floor and to a secluded area near the fire place. Around it were chairs and couches.  
  
He sat down on the couch bring her with him. " its ok Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." he was truly sorry he hated when women cried. He pulled her into an embraces. She was reluctant at first but then melted into it soon she stopped crying and he released her. She gave him on of her trade mark smiles. Then he noticed the demon scent on her again but this time it stayed.

Inutaisha's voice boomed over everyone as he said his speech when he was done everyone started eating. There was foods of all sorts. Everyone was eating and chatting merrily with the person next to him. It was a great feast of feasts.  
  
Once it was over and everyone left Inuyasha went to go find his father. He found him in his study. Once again before he could knock his father told him to come in. " I found out who her parents where and how they died."  
  
"ok continue." he edged him on.  
  
"Her mother was Jade Higurashi and her father was Mir Higurashi." he watched as his fathers face turned to a grin.  
  
"just as I thought she is the heir of the southern lands." Inuyasha's mouth hung open for a moment. " her father was of the black dog demon tribe and her mother a very powerful miko. And that would explain how she knew Kikyou."  
  
"how does that explain it?" not only was he surprised but he was couriers too.  
  
"Kikyou's father married Kagome's mother after her father died." he just nodded his head then something clicked.  
  
" wait that would mean Kikyou killed Kagome's mother and framed Kagome." Inutaisha just nodded his head. At his own words Inuyasha growled and balled his hands into a fist. Not noticing the blood that trickled down.  
  
"and that explains the dog sent coming from Kagome. Her appearance and scent were sealed up until it is her sixteenth birthday which considering her scent is already coming through sometime tomorrow she will show her true appearance."


	8. Chapter 8

  
Another chapter up  
  
I don't own Inuyasha god how many times must I say it?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome sat in bed staring up into the black abyss. She could tell by Inuyasha's face that he didn't know who her parents were that or he had herd the name before and just couldn't remember. He would probably ask someone who they were.  
  
She could try to get out of the castle but there are demons all over the place and would be suspicious of her sneaking around at night. Or she could wake up early and leave but then again she ran into the same problem. There was a rasp on the door and with a muffled come in the door revealed Inuyasha. 'he probably found out who they were'.  
  
"I guess you know why I'm here." he said reluctant to come in.  
  
"yes I have a fairly good guess." there was a moment of silence before Inuyasha decided to actually come in. he closed the door behind him and walked to the end of her bed and sat.  
  
"tell me do you know what your parents are?" she gave him a confused look.  
  
"I know that my mother was a miko but… my father I'm not to sure about. We never talked about him after his death." Inuyasha nodded his head.  
  
"So you don't know what your father is?" she shook her head. "you've heard of the dog clans, right, there's the silvers, the blacks, and the gold." she nodded wondering were this was all going. "well your father was part of the clan of black dog demons." this didn't really surprise Kagome because her mother would tell her that she was special and would be even more so on her sixteenth birthday. "your not surprised?"  
  
"Nope my mother would tell me that I would change dramatically around my sixteenth birthday. And she would always read from this book that told how to use demonic powers."  
  
"well father says that the changes should start sometime tomorrow." he was still astound that she was not surprised. Then he thought of something " wait you do know that you will become half demon and not full demon?" she nodded her head. 'I wonder how much more beautiful she would look as a dog demon. Whoa wait were did that thought come from?' he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts.  
  
"You know now its going to be harder to beat me. You were having problems before but now I'll be faster and stronger." she grinned at his expression.  
  
" keh what are you talking about I just go easy on you." he was lying through his teeth he had always had to use full strength on her and now she was going to be faster and stronger. "any way you better get some sleep, night"  
  
"night Inuyasha." she said while yawning. Soon after he left she fell asleep.  
  
'damn the sun is bright' she thought as she woke up. She opened her eyes to she that it was still fairly dark and the sun was just rising. She lifted her hand and scratched her head only to cut herself. "ouch" she brought her hands to eye level and saw that they were now razor sharp claws like a demons. She quickly put her finger on her teeth only to find fangs. She felt something move atop her head. She put her hands on them only to find fuzzy appendages like Inuyasha's. she ran to the giant vanity mirror to see what she looked like. She was surprised at her appearance she now had blue-purple eyes, her lips were blue with a purple tin to it. Then she looked to the top of her head to see as she thought two very cute black ears that twitched on her head at every noise they herd. That was another thing she noticed her hearing and smelling were better. In fact she could hear the foot steps of someone coming down the hall and stopping in front of her door. " come in." as told the person came in it was Sango.  
  
She gasped at what she saw. "k-Kagome?" she nodded her head. "what happened?"  
  
"apparently my father was a black dog demon." she grinned at Sango showing her fangs. Sango in return grinned at her. "look at the bright side I no longer look like Kikyou." she said happily. After Kagome told Sango of what Inuyasha had said last night she got dressed in to a dark blue gown made of velvet. It was plain and simple and matched her new appearances perfectly. She walked down to breakfast were she knew she would be questioned on her appearance to her surprise only Inuyasha was in there. He had his eyes closed and was leaning back against the chair. She breathed in through her nose taking in his sent he smelled of pine and dog. He opened his eyes to look at Kagome his breath caught when he saw her she wa gorges.  
  
"well good morning to you two." at the sound of her voice his thoughts were broken and he noticed that she sounded different to her voice was very sing song.  
  
"I bet everyone will have a million questions for you." he stated.  
  
"yeah, yeah I know." and she took her seat next to Inuyasha. "you know not that it's a bad thing but have you noticed that Kikyou has been missing?"  
  
"yeah she went home after breakfast yesterday." as he said those words everyone else came in and gasped at Kagome's new appearance. Even Inutaisha was surprised at how she looked. It took Mitsue a few minutes to figure out what was going on then she looked over and eyed her husband suspiciously.  
  
Sesshomaru while he was curious as to what happened to her would never show it on his emotionless face. And Rin wasted no time asking questions. "how did this happen? Aww look you have cute little puppy ears like Inuyasha."  
  
"yes do tell us what happened to you." came Sesshomaru's voice .  
  
"I'm sure lord Inutaisha knows more about it then I know." with that he was bombarded with questions. While no one was looking Kagome got up taking Inuyasha's hand ,not noticing the blush that spread across his face, and drug him out to the castle grounds.  
  
She let a sigh of relieve escape her lips. "that is one reason I don't like being royalty."  
  
"yeah well I had to live with that for my whole life you at least got eight years away from it." she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"lets go for a ride." she suggested facing the stables.  
  
"alright I'll race you to the stables. Ready set go." she wasn't as fast as Inuyasha but only because she wasn't use to her new changes. she walked over to her horse and saddled him up. Inuyasha did the same with his horse. "were are we going?" he asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I need to go back to the village and get a book that my mother gave me."  
  
"A book? What sort of book?"  
  
" I don't know my mother put a miko spell on it so that I couldn't open it until my sixteenth birthday." now she had no problems speaking of her parents. She never really had problems speaking of her mother but her father was hole different story she hadn't even told Sango of what had happened.  
  
As they trotted down the dirt road they stayed in a comfortable silence. As they entered the village they were greeted with people walking around getting the thing they needed. But as soon as they saw Inuyasha they stopped what they were doing and bowed. They stopped if front of Kagome's house and dismounted their horses.  
  
She turned the knob of the door and took a step in. "wow you were to bad off were you?"  
  
"nope not with the money I was making from sewing." she walked into a back room he assumed was her room so he followed. He saw her take a key out from under her pillow and then go to a large jewelry box and un lock it. Inside of it was an old book. 


	9. Chapter 9

  
I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I hate writers block  
  
I cant believe I have to do this every time  
  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kagome reached in and picked up the book and walked over and sat down on her bed. She hesitated at first but then she opened it. What she wasn't expecting was a large hole in the middle. Inside the hole was a letter.  
  
She stared at it for a minute and then tore it open. It was a letter from her mother it said:  
  
_My dearest Kagome,  
  
If you are reading this then it is your sixteenth birthday. And by now you should know that you are a hanyou. There are a few things that you should know. One you know that mikos purify demons thus destroying them so now that you have both miko and demon blood each will be fighting for power over your body. This will take a lot of energy out of you you will fined that you will be passing out a lot. But I do think that you miko powers shall win because they are more hoe you say experienced. The second thing you should know is that if you are close to death and there is nothing to conceal your demon blood it will take over and if this happens to many times your soul will be devoured. But don't worry I do have something that will prevent that will happening now usually they have swords but because you are a girl and it would be improper to be carrying one , not that , that ever stopped you, I have gotten you a ring. don't worry its indestructible and once on it cant come off.  
  
Well if memory serves me right that's all there is to tell you.  
  
Love,  
Your mother  
  
P.S. I don't know what you could use the book for. Maybe you could put some jewelry in there although I know you don't usually wear any.  
  
_She searched the box and found the ring that her mother was talking about. It was a diamond in the shape of a rose the tip of the petals were mad or rubies and the band was a like a vine and that was made of emeralds. She slipped it on her finger and suddenly felt kind of strange but a quickly as it was there it was gone.  
  
"hey Inuyasha do you have a sword that conceals your demon blood?"  
  
" yeah I think my dad said something like that about the tetsusaiga" she nodded her head, "What's that? He asked pointing to the ring.  
  
"well apparently my mother thought that it would be improper for me to carry around a sword so I have a ring, it's a little gaudy for me but it doesn't matter. We shoud probably start heading back." Inuyasha just nodded his head. Kagome put the letter back in the book and carried it out with her. They mounted there horses and started trotting out of the village. Once they came to the edged Kagome turned to Inuyasha. " I'll race you to the palace."  
  
"ok your on. On your mark get set go!" they raced to the castle it took them only fifth teen minutes at top speed to get there. Kagome came in first followed by Inuyasha. He just grumbled to himself.  
  
Kagome turned to him and asked, "hey what's that smell?"  
  
"your going to have to be more specific." she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I don't know it smells like withered flowers and clay." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air then growled. She raised an eye brow.  
  
"Kikyou." as soon as those words left his mouth she to let out a low growl.  
  
As they slowly descended into the castle Kikyou came running up to Inuyasha and started clinging to him. "Inuyasha how could you?" she asked in a whiney voice that made the two hanyous plaster there ears to their heads. Inuyasha flung Kikyou off his arm and was now rubbing it were her nails had dug into his skin " first you walk around with that hussy Kagome. And now you hang around with this whore half breed."  
  
Kagome growled but before she could say anything Inutaisha walked in he looked furious. " Kikyou you should learn to respect those who are above you."  
  
"That half breed is no where near as important as I am."  
  
" Oh but I am, Kikyou, you see they found out about my secret, and well now I am known as lady Kagome to those who are below me." Kikyou's mouth hung open for a moment then closed.  
  
"but Kagome was not a filthy hanyou. Unlike you." this coment made every ones anger rise. But Kagome kept her cool.  
  
" filthy am I? Well that would make Inuyasha filthy to. And here you are soiling your hands with filth." Kikyou was stunned that anyone would talk that way about her. She quickly regained her posture and slapped Kagome acrossed the face. Now Inutaisha was like a fuse waiting to blow.  
  
But before he could say anything Kagome calmly stepped in. "you know assaulting a queen, insulting a prince and not listening to a king , could cause the death penalty."  
  
"don't forget murder. that's against the law." Inuyasha chimed in.  
  
"mu-murder what a-are you talking about I-I did no such thing."  
  
"Yes you did. I heard you and Kagome arguing and you screamed that you should have killed Kagome instead of her mother." Kikyou was taken aback.  
  
"how could you think it was I Kikyou? It was Kagome who killed her mother queen Higurashi."  
  
"no, it wasn't. see the strange thing about demons is that they can smell fear. And right now you are afraid of being found out." Inutaisha was looking almost red if the face. Mitsue put a claming hand on his shoulder he instantly calmed.  
  
"I-I have to go." Kikyou ran out and went to the stables to retrieve her horse. And rode off.  
  
I know I know stupid ending but because this was so stupid I promise to try and up date sooner 


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
I'm sorry I'm sorry I had writers block  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kikyou galloped down the well known path. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man in the baboon pellet. That is until she was a mere five feet away from him.  
  
"Kikyou, you should pay more attention to the road."  
  
"who the hell are?"  
  
"such harsh words coming from your mouth. And to think that I was going to help you get Inuyasha back."  
  
She raise an eyebrow" you can help me become the queen of the western land?" (Inuyasha's father will split the land in half one son gets one half the other the other half). He nodded his head.  
  
"and all you have to do is get Kagome to fall for me."  
  
" she likes Inuyasha you can see it in her eyes and he likes her."  
  
"but they wont when I'm done with them." she smiled.  
  
"and by what name may I call you?"  
  
"call me Naraku."  
  
-------(----  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked" how did you know that Kikyou killed my mother?"  
  
"well when you said that your mother was murdered by your step sister Kikyou I went to go talk to my father and he said that your mother married Kikyou's dad so that's how I found out." she formed an o with her lips.  
  
A few minutes later the doors flew open to reveal Kikyou. Everyone glared at her and she gave a confused face. "why are you all looking at me like that have I done something wrong?" they all fell over anime style.  
  
"are you so stupid as to forget the little yelling session that we just had?" now Kagome was enraged.  
  
" o that well what's done is done there is nothing that can be done about the past. So lets move on and look towards the future." she walked in and linked arms with Inuyasha. He pulled away disgusted. Once again she looked confused.  
  
Rin spoke " ARE YOU SO BLIND THAT YOU CAN NOT SEE THE DESDUSTED FACE HE MADE. CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT YOU ARE NOT WANTED HERE THAT WHERE EVER YOU GO YOU CUASE PAIN." everyone was now looking at Rin. You could literally see steam coming out of her ears.  
  
" Inuyasha are you just going to let her talk to me like that?" she looked up at him and forced tears to come out.  
  
This usually would have bothered him if it weren't for the fact that it was Kikyou. He answered with a simple yes. 'now is as good as anytime.' she thought as she arched her neck and was about to kiss him when Kagome fell over.  
  
She had fainted, she was running a fever and she looked deathly pale. 'why hadn't I noticed it before' Inuyasha thought as he rushed to Kagome's side. He sniffed the air noticing that he couldn't smell any sickness he started to get worried. Just then Kaede walked in.  
  
"do not worry she is not sick. Her demonic blood is trying to gain control of her miko blood. See she is already coming through." she was right Kagome was already starting to stir. She blinked a few times and then noticed everyone staring at her. She raised an eyebrow and Kaede answered her unasked question. "you fainted" she nodded her head in understanding.  
  
Right now Kikyou was fuming but then quickly cooled off as she got another idea to break them up she smile and continued to just stand there.  
  
Later that night Kikyou had to eat in her room. Which was fine by her she could now start putting her plan in action. Earlier she had asked a maid for a pair of scissors she ranted through her wardrobe and started cutting larger V necks in her dresses. She would seduce him. She cackled evilly. but seducing him was only part one of her plan. Then she would have to kiss him and Kagome would get upset and runaway. Right into Naraku's arms.  
  
That night when Kagome went to bed she had a bad feeling. 


	11. Chapter 11

  
**Happy Halloween my friend and I r just going to walk around in skirts knee high socks and red shirts plus we will have cat ears on our heads. But they look an awful lot like Inuyasha's  
  
You know what I just realized in every fanfic I read Inuyasha growls but I have yet to hear him growl on the TV show  
  
Me no own so u no sue  
**  
Chapter 11  
  
The next morning when a maid came to dress Kikyou she shooed her off. She dressed herself in dark red dress that had gold flowers all along the bottom. Her dress had a low cut that showed a good portion of her breasts. She also made her corset so tight that it made her breasts bigger.  
  
She applied to much make up. Her lips were a dark crimson color. Her cheeks were now a rosy red . And her eye shadow was a red almost black color. And she left her hair down.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango came in to dress Kagome. And surprisingly she had already picked out a dress. (this is going to look a lot like Kikyou's just with out the large v neck.) the dress she had picked out was light blue and form fitting. It had gold flowers at the bottom. The V neck showed the tops of her breasts. But not so much to make her look like a slut (Kikyou). In but a few minutes Sango had her dressed. She left her hair down so not to aggravate her ears. Not make up was applied to her naturally beautiful face.  
  
She smiled at Sango and left heading down to the dinning hall. Once again she thanked the servant who opened the door. (alright for now on in the story seating arrangement is as follows. Inutaisha at the head of the table to his right Mitsue Rin Sesshomaru. And to his left Kagome Inuyasha Kikyou) everyone was already there all but Kikyou.  
  
Kagome took her place to the left of Inutaisha and next to Inuyasha. As she sat she felt Inuyasha's eyes on her. He looked away as the doors opened revealing a very slut like Kikyou. Mitsue while in the middle of taking a sip of her water turned to see what everyone was looking at. What she saw made her spit her water out. She took her napkin and wiped her mouth.  
  
Kikyou taking Mitsue's response as a good one took a seat next to Inuyasha. He scooted his seat closer to Kagome. But this didn't go unnoticed by Mitsue or Inutaisha. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha to ask him a question. "do you want to continue the sword fight?"  
  
He turned to her and said "yeah sure but don't expect me to go easy on you." he stated with a smirk.  
  
"and I wont go easy on you." she smirked back at him.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." he felt a tap on his shoulder it turned out to be Kikyou.  
  
She stuck out her chest and asked him a question. "will you take me around the village later this after noon." he responded with a simple no and turned away and continued to talk to Kagome.  
  
After breakfast Kagome and Inuyasha went outside to fight. But this time it would be hand to hand combat and more of a training for Kagome. so no one would win. Kikyou followed them so she could root for Inuyasha.  
  
The snow had almost completely melted and it was showing signs of spring. But it was still cold out and Kikyou would not put a cloak so she was shivering. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't need cloaks because they were half demons.  
  
Inuyasha showed her how to use iron reaper soul stealer. He told her all she had to do was focus energy into her hand and swipe her claws as fast as she could. She did what she was told but it wouldn't work. So Inuyasha came up behind her took her hand and in slow motion showed her how to do it. The closeness of him made her blush but quickly hid it. Again she did what Inuyasha had told her to do this time it worked there were five green claw marks made up of a mix of miko and demonic energy and it blew up a tree. She turned to him and smiled sheepishly. While he blinked a few times. He shook his head but smiled.  
  
They continued this all day. And they didn't notice when Kikyou left. Or the pair of violate eyes that watched them. She smiled at the two and continued to watch. 'I wonder how many grand children they will give'. she again smiled at the thought. (if any of you are to slow to figure out who it was it was Mitsue) 


	12. Chapter 12

Guess what I got Inuyasha and the cursed mask the game but I have already beaten it. Grr…

My friend and I are writing a story its about Kagome and Inuyasha's children.

Anyway as always I don't own it.

Chapter 12

She stormed through the castle black hair flowing like a cloak behind her. She walked to her room then slammed the door behind her. "damn this isn't working. How am I to get him to fall for me." 'I have to kiss him soon or I'll completely lose him to her. And right now failure is not an option.

She was as giddy as a school girl as she walked to her husbands study. Well actually she skipped to her husband study. She opened the door and got a strange look from Inutaisha. " Inuyasha was showing Kagome how to use iron reaver soul stealer. And she couldn't do it so he came over to help her and I saw her blush. Inuyasha blushed to."

He was amused by his wife. " so your telling me you were spying on them?" his wife's face got all distorted. And finally turned into a sculled.

" no I wasn't spying on them its my property to you know. I just happened to be at the same place as them. O yeah Kagome knocked over a tree." he raised an eyebrow and then chuckled.

"so which tree did she knock over." she hit him playfully over the head.

"your missing the point" she sculled.

" am I? So what is the point." he was playing dumb he loved when she was mad it was quiet humorous.

" that we may be planning another wedding soon." she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"dear do you really think that they are going to admit there feelings as easily as Rin and Sesshomaru? Because you know your talking about probably the most stubborn people in the world." he to could see the longing in their eyes but was confident that they would never admit it. " besides Kikyou will do anything to keep them apart."

" I really don't like that girl." that was an understatement she literally hated the girl. And it was hard for her to hate anyone.

"well if you don't like her than she must be bad." he nodded his head in agreement with himself. They continued to discuses the matter.

--------

He had taught Kagome how to use iron reaver soul stealer. They were heading in when Kikyou came out and ran right to Inuyasha and hugged him balling her eyes out. He pushed her away quickly. But then she walked right up to him and kissed him on the lips. (I was debating on weather or not to leave it hear). He quickly pulled back and wiped his mouth. Kagome had a sort of hurt look on her face. " what the hell was that for?" he yelled infuriated.

"Inuyasha honey I thought you loved me." after seeing Inuyasha's reaction to Kikyou's kiss she was relieved.

"Hashahah. You still believe Inuyasha loves you" Kagome was cracking up.

"he likes me better than you" Kagome was clutching her stomach still laughing.

Inuyasha was trying to stiff a laugh " actually Kikyou I like pretty much everyone more than you." 'especially Kagome'. He couldn't hold it anymore he started laughing. And Kikyou stormed away.

Kagome and Inuyasha were staring at each other and were now inches apart. But just than Miroku interrupted. "am I interpreting anything?" he asked the two blushing teens.

"NO" they answered at the same time. He chuckled.

"anyway dinner is ready." they nodded and followed him into the castle. There blushes gone by the time they entered the dinning room. 'I'm so going to kill Miroku when I see him again' both thought as they sat down.

So close I know. Mean old Miroku had to go and ruin it. Grrr… well actually I ruined it. So what do you think? Its almost done


	13. Chapter 13

this is just a short little thing i threw in here

I don't own it.

Chapter 13

At dinner Kikyou looked like a slut again. She was still trying to 'wow' Inuyasha. Even though he had practically said that he hated her. But he pay no attention to her while she nagged to him. He and Kagome talked about different things. But both were still thinking about the kiss they almost shared.

At the end of dinner Mitsue was approached by Miroku. He told her what had almost occurred between the 'couple'. she giggled this had just made her day. She decided that she would talk to Kagome alone.

She searched for her and found her on a balcony looking into the village. The sun was setting but tonight there would be no moon. Wait new moon then… she forgot to tell Inuyasha. Maybe Kagome's human night was the same. And that's why she hadn't noticed her yet.

The sun was now completely gone and Kagome's hair shortened a bit her ears disappeared. "Kagome"

"huh? O Mitsue." she smiled warmly. " is there something you want?"

" I want to ask you a question about Inuyasha" she raise her eye brow but nodded for her to continue. " do you have feelings for him, like, umm… love ?" Kagome thought for a minute than blushed but nodded her head. " ok I thought so." Mitsue walked off to go find her son who was probably in his room.

She maneuvered through the hall ways to his room. She knocked then entered. He was moping on his bed. " sorry I forgot to tell you that tonight was the new moon. But any way that's not what I'm here for." he raised an eyebrow and she continued. " do you have feelings for Kagome?" his eyes went wide and he blushed.

"promise not to tell?" she nodded her head in agreement. "well I think I do but I'm not sure. I feel really happy a round her and I always want to be around her. And when I was helping her train I blushed at her touch."

"don't worry she blushed to." she covered her mouth at what she said. And then she got up and left.

'so maybe she does have feelings for me' he shook his head . He hated being human his emotions were always running wild.

------

'I wonder why Mitsue asked me that question. Am I that easy to read? I knew that I liked him a lot but her question has me thinking maybe I like him more than just a friend.'

Sorry that was just a short little chapter I had to throw in there.


	14. Chapter 14

**I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO KILL KIKYOU PLEASE VOTE.**

Anyway idontowninuyasha there are you happy does the pain of others make you happy? you people are sick, sick I say tear tear

O and u know what I just started another story

Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 14

It was now the day after the new moon. Kagome thought it nice that she got to revert back to her old self. Even if it was only for one night. But she was glad to be back as a hanyou.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened. Sango was there she had a smile on. She looked happier then normal. Kagome raised and eyebrow. "Miroku told me what almost happened between you and Inuyasha. And I'm so proud that you finally found love," Kagome's eyes were now as wide a saucers.

"Wha- I am not in love with Inuyasha. H-he's just a friend nothing more." but Sango had an all knowing smile on as she raided Kagome's closet for the perfect outfit. She finally pulled out one out. It was light green with creamy white assortments of flowers on it. It also had a gold trim. And this time she didn't care whether or not Kagome's ears would be aggravated. She put her hair up in a loose bun. And a few pieces of jewelry.

When she was finished Kagome turned and gave her a glare. While Sango just smiled and pushed her out the door. "I am so going to get you Sango." but Sango just smiled and walked away. She again walk down stairs and in no time she found herself in front the dinning room door. They only people in there were Mitsue and Inutaisha. She smiled brightly at them and took her seat. "well Kagome it is rare that I see you wearing any jewelry other then your ring. And you have only just started wearing that."

"Yes well we can blame Sango for that." Kagome grumbled in response. Mitsue giggled at Kagome's 'misfortune'. the door opened to reveal a very tired half demon .

"what's wrong with you?" he didn't answer but instead just fehed. Kagome just rolled her eyes. Everyone else soon followed and also started walking in. the last person to walk in was Kikyou looking the same as she did the day before. And sometime during the course of breakfast Inuyasha and Kagome had decided to go out and practice again.

When they went outside they noticed that it was quite warm. There was a breeze and it played with Kagome's hair making it dance and making Inuyasha think she looked like more of an angle. She smiled her bright spirit lifting smile at him and he smiled on of his rare smiles back at her. "you should smile more often Inuyasha it suites you" she blushed at what she had just said as did he. They never did get to fighting. Because for the rest of the day they laid in the shade of a large apple tree. Enjoying each others company and talked. (okay before I go on I need to say that both Inuyasha and Kagome have known each other for about 6 years). They mostly reminisce about their childhood and how great it would be to be carefree again.

Kagome had gotten tired and leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder and with in minutes she was asleep but Inuyasha didn't mind because he to was asleep. His head was on top of hers.

Of course there were a few passer bys who watch this in amusement. And two watchers who were less than amused they were enraged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man with long black tresses and red eyes watched through a mirror at the two lovebirds and in a harsh voice said to the little girl in white to leave. 'I'll have to attack soon before they get to close'. he thought.

end chapter

I know it was short but I need your help I need you to tell me if you want Kikyou to die.


	15. Chapter 15

You people are infuriating only two people reviewed and only one of them voted for Kikyou to live/die. But that's ok I had my friend vote though she disagreed with me the vote was still two to one so ha. Though after a while we decided on something but I'm not going to tell you. So again ha.

O guess what I got all three seasons of Inuyasha and the best of Inuyasha CD. And soon I'm getting the second movie

Anyway this is again one of the most painful things I have ever had to do takes deep breath Idontowninuyasha.

Chapter 15

The sun was setting when Inuyasha woke from what was probably the best sleep he had ever had. He noticed a little pressure on his shoulder and looked down to see a mass of black tresses and two dog ears. Kagome started to stir and she woke she then looked into Inuyasha's eyes and smile. He smirked back and then got up and offered his hand to her she gratefully excepted it. Inuyasha accidentally put a little to much strength into his pull and they wound up inches apart from each other. They both blushed and stepped away. Muttering apologies they began to walk back to the castle. Not realizing that they were still holding hands. When they did they both blushed and pulled away.

Kagome started to fell light headed and stopped. When Inuyasha realized this he looked back and she was deathly pale. He rushed to her side, "are you okay?" he asked in a panic. She didn't reply but instead fainted. She landed in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha franticly began to check for a pulse and noticed that it was very strong. Then after realizing what happen he clamed down and waited for five minutes before she blinked. He smiled and helped her up.

As they continued to walk in a comfortable silence they were approached by Sango, "there you to are." she said with the all knowing smile. " anyway tonight is the spring ball."

"and you didn't tell us sooner?" Kagome said almost yelling.

"I have been searching all day for you now come on." she said taking Kagome's hand and then Miroku stepped out and followed Inuyasha.

Sango started right away she had picked out an off the shoulder red dress that had gold embroidery on the sleeves on the bottom of the dress and on the beginning of the sleeves. It was tight and had gold strings in the back. The sleeves went down to her elbow then flared out. The dress was velvet and it looked like it had wrinkles in it.

She then put her hair in a ponytail and curled it. And an hour later she was done. And just in time for the ball. Her ears flickered as the noise got closer. Then she noticed that Inuyasha was next to her. She looked up and smiled he to smiled. The two of them walked in. followed by Sesshomaru and Rin. And then Mitsue and Inutaisha. Then Kikyou who was with no one she was wearing a black dress and the sleeves had wholes in them that went down till her wrist. The v neck was again very large.

As soon as she stepped in she noticed the aura from the roof and judging by the way Inuyasha looked he had smelt it. She looked back at the demons they to had noticed it. Though they tried to hide it from there wives. But call it a women's intuition they noticed it. They began asking what was wrong and the men just kept saying the same thing that nothing was wrong.

Inuyasha and Kagome spent the whole time looking for the source of the evil. By the end of the night they had finally pinpointed where it was coming from. It was coming from a man out on the balcony. He had raven tresses and red eyes. When he spoke Kagome unconditionally got closer to Inuyasha causing him to get mad. "so I see you have found me. And might I say it is a pleasure to see you my dear Kagome."

She got some courage and asked "how do you know my name."

"my dear it hurts that you don't remember me. I am Naraku." then she remembered .

"you're the lord from the northern lands. The one who was always following me." though that's not how he wished to be remembered he nodded.

"correct and now my love come with me." she held on tighter to Inuyasha and told him no.

"well than if I cant have you no one shall." he said as roots came out of his body. Then from inside they heard screams. "while your busy out here people shall begin to drop like fly's in there. Ku ku ku." he laughed evilly.

YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE TO VOTE FOR KIKYOU TO LIVE OR DIE.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks so much for reviewing and now I know what shall happen will Kikyou mawhahahaha… and way one of the things that is going to happen in the chapter is a bit over done so…

Idontownhimidontownhimidontownhim

Chapter 16

Her hands glowed green in the shape of a sword. She looked over a saw Inuyasha didn't have a sword. It didn't really bother her because she knew he could handle himself. Inuyasha wasted no time attacking and used he iron reaver soul stealer. It did some damage but not much .

So that they could get helping the people inside she would finish this quickly. She waited till Inuyasha was out of the way and yelled "dragon twister." flames in the shape of a dragon shot out from the tip of her sword. It started wrapping itself around Naraku. But even as he was turning into oblivion he had on his sickening smirk that un like Inuyasha' s was deprived all emotion but hate. He sent one of his roots out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't fast enough and was impaled through his stomach. He fell back an the ground as did Naraku as the attack subsided. She ran over to Inuyasha who had his eyes shut tightly. She watched as his claws got longer as did his fangs. Purple stripes appeared on his cheeks. His eyes suddenly opened and they were crimson red with green pupils.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the fight broke out in the ballroom Miroku ran to Inuyasha's accommodations he searched for about five minutes before catching a glimpse of it on his bed. He sweat dropped and ran out the door only to be greeted by Kagura she held out a fan "please it is against my religion to fight women." she shrugged this would only make her job easier.

"it may be against his religion but not against mine." Sango's voice rang over the millions of others screaming. She throw her boomerang slicing her in half. 'come on before something terrible happens to Inuyasha or Kagome." she said grabbing his hand and blushing at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou walked through the hallways smiling in amusement as she made her way to her room to get her bow and arrows. Though she may not have much miko power she still had enough to put on an arrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The words of the day she had gotten her ring as her own concealing spell for her demon blood. 'The second thing you should know is that if you are close to death and there is nothing to conceal your demon blood it will take over and if this happens to many times your soul will be devoured. "hey Inuyasha do you have a sword that conceals your demon blood?" " yeah I think my dad said something like that about the tetsusaiga" ' "tetsusaiga…" she whispered only to be brought from her stream of thought by a low growl.

Slowly she got up while still holding her sword and backed away. He got up quite fast and flexed his claws while still growling at her. She realized that she must have looked like a threat with her sword and slowly put it down while still looking into his eyes searching for any sign of the old Inuyasha. Once she put it down he smirked but not the smirk that he usually gave but the same as the one Naraku gave.

Seeing her defenseless he took this opportunity to chase her. She jumped behind him and began to run. He was faster especially in this form. He then jumped in front of her and before she could stop he jumped on her raising his claws he watched as everyone surrounded them. He gave a warning growl meaning that if they got any closer she would die.

Miroku began to walk up to give his friend the sword. Inuyasha raised his claws and brought them down but stopped right before he would have killed her. Something inside of him was telling him not to kill her. Not only that he was warning the others that if they tried anything she would die.

She got an idea god she hopped this work otherwise she would be dead. She flipped him off of her. He growled meaning now he was going to kill her no matter what. He charged at her just as he was about to strike she jumped behind him and quickly wrapped her arms around him. he began to claw her arms she winced in pain but knew what she had to do.

She stood on her tip toes and whispered some thing in his ears. He suddenly stopped his eyes were changing from red to gold. He than turned to her and smiled and she looked at him and smiled to. She embraced him and he complied.

Then there was a 'thud' Kagome's eyes widened as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Than she fell limp. Mitsue gasped and ran up to her son and Kagome. There was an arrow lodged into her back near her heart. She could sense a bit of miko energy. Everyone turned to see Kikyou smirking. "now that Kagome is out of th-" she was cut short when one of Naraku's roots impaled her. Killing her instantly he tossed her aside.

"ku ku ku, did you really think that you could get rid of me that easily? Pathetic fools." he laugh a horrible menacing laugh.

"you bastard, you shall pay for putting Kagome through this." Inuyasha said as Miroku came and gave him is sword "I shall kill you with one blow. Wind scar" he yelled sending waves of energy to Naraku slicing him up into pieces. He turned to see if Kagome was ok.

"its faint but she does have a pulse. " he nodded and picked her up bridle style. Bringing her to her room. Sango went and got Kaede. She shook her head and waved everyone out of the room. She carefully pulled the arrow out of her back and bandaged it up.

When she walked out the only one left was Inuyasha and apparently he had already been bandaged up by Sango. "ye may go in now lord Inuyasha." he nodded and walked in.

"damn it this is all my fault." he mumbled not noticing the fact that a pair of eyes was watching him from the bed. He remembered what she had whispered into his ear and blushed. "I… lo… love you ." he said in a voice barley above a whisper.

"I…love you too." came the raspy voice from the bed. He jumped in surprise and looked at the girl in the bed blushing madly.

He walked over and smiled he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. She deepened it and they kissed passionately.

* * *

the end

Well that's my story I know I left it at a stupid spot…but maybe I'll make a sequel. After I finish being famous has a down side. Till then Ja


	17. HAHA

OMG i was just rereading all of my old stories... and they were horibble... omg it was so funny...if i do ever update any of them... They will all become IYYYH x-overs... and Kagome shall be with Kurama... if i do a sequal to A Past Revealed i might just have to kill Inuysha...jk... but he will no longer be with Kagome... ugg i hate Inuyasha and Kagome pairing...


End file.
